Catboy’s Typhoon Tiger Trouble
Catboy's Typhoon Tiger Trouble is the 56th episode of Season 13. Summary Connor bonds with a typhoon tiger baby he named Ty when it accidentally whisks him away on one of it's typhoons. But when Ursula and Morgana capture Ty's family, Connor must overcome his water fear again to help Ty rescue them in no time. Plot The episode begins at Starlight Beach where everyone is setting up for the Disney Junior Town's Ocean Magic Fest coming on in two days. Meanwhile at Connor's house, Connor was feeling uncertain about going when his iDisney rang. It was Captain Jake, who was calling him. As he pressed the call button, Connor grimacly called Captain Jake to ask what was up. With excited at the other side, Captain Jake asks if Connor is ready to help with the preparactions like setting up the decorations just as he noticed the uncertainty in Connor's voice. When Captain Jake asks what was wrong, Connor replies with a sigh that he is not sure about going because he is still afraid of the water. With a comforting smile, Captain Jake tries to assure Connor that there is nothing to be afraid of at the Ocean Magic Fest and convinces him to come. Finally with another sigh, Connor smiles slowly and responds that he'll come. Later, when Connor and Captain Jake arrived, they saw that their other friends are there helping with the stands and decorations. Meanwhile, Kwazii was helping with the snacks and Sofia was doing the threading just as the Star Darlings were helping as well. Just then, someone was shouting out that someone has wrecked the stage for the concert! But who could've done it? The PJ Masks decide to check it out tonight and so they were on their way, into the night to save the day! Later that night, the four kids transformed into the PJ Masks and headed to their HQ! Then as they were there, Fish Boy selects the Fish Sub and they headed down the lowest floor to hop inside and Fish Boy drove it into the sea. As the arrived, the PJ Masks were shocked to see that it was Ursula the Sea Witch causing the wreckage! Gekko demands Ursula to stop before she got closer to destroying the game stands with her evil tentacle and ask her why she was wrecking the preparations for the festival. Ursula explains that she wasn't invited, so if she can't go to the Ocean Magic Fest, then no one will! Annoyed, Catboy protested to Ursula that she will never destroy the festival, not if the PJ Masks stop her. Scoffing, Ursula lets out a mocking cackle just when five typhoons appeared! The PJ Masks and Ursula quickly made a run (or a swim) for it just when Catboy quickly notices a typhoon heading straight for Gekko! Using his super cat speed, Catboy grabs Gekko and throws him into the Fish Sub before getting caught inside the typhoon and then disappearing to somewhere unknown! Ten minutes later, Catboy woke up and coughed out sand and sea water as he finds himself stranded on an island. He blinked groggily and looked around for his friends and Ursula, but they weren't anywhere. Wherever he was, he's okay. Suddenly, Catboy heard something in the bushes and prepares to fight it with... a stick. But as the creature jumped out, Catboy found out that the creature wasn't fierce looking at all, but it was very cute! A cute little typhoon tiger! But it was also scared when Catboy got up to his feet and then asked for it to come to it. The typhoon tiger slowly went up to Catboy who assured him to not be afraid and come closer to him. Catboy outstretched his arms and just like that, the typhoon tiger cub pounced up and into Catboy's arms. Then it started purring just when Catboy hears another sound; it was Kwazii with his super sight and Aqua Wings spread out! He came to save him! Calling up to him, Catboy waved his arm and luckily, Kwazii spotted him and landed on the beach just to find the typhoon tiger cub in his arms. Kwazii asks if the little guy was the reason Catboy got whisked away in it's typhoon which is how he ended up on the island, and Catboy replies yes as Kwazii made a magic portal back home to their friends. But before they could go through the portal, Catboy tells Kwazii that they can't leave without Ty. Confused, Kwazii asks Catboy who Ty was when he tells him that Ty is the typhoon tiger cub and explains that he and his family must have whisked him away by accident when they were passing by Disney Junior Island. After going through the portal, Catboy and Kwazii met Gekko, Owlette, and Fish Boy who were cleaning up the mess the typhoon tigers' made with their typhoons. Owlette runs up to Catboy and gives him a hug, relieved that she was glad that he had survived the typhoons, just when she noticed Ty in Catboy's arms and starts petting him. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Sight * Magic Portal * Aqua Wings * Magic Sensing Trivia * Catboy bonds with another magical animal. * Some scenes of this episode are similar to Heart Of Avalon from Avalon Web of Magic. Transcript Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Ursula Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts